Green Bird
by Rozen14
Summary: Removed the song. I couldnt think of a summary for this


I do not own Powerpuff Girls or the song Green Bird from Cowboy Bebop......I dont own Cowboy Bebop either but the characters of that anime arent in there......sadly. Half of this story is like the one episode when Spike had to rescue Faye from Vicious but I dont own that episode either.

The fight between Buttercup, Mojo, and a random sinister looking criminal dude are underway inside the Townsville National Bank. Blossom and Bubbles were outside trying to catch Fuzzy Lumpkins and Sedusa for assisting in robbing it.

"When I get my hands on you two, you are in so much trouble!" Buttercup snapped.

"Hahahahahhahahahaha, you'll never stop us! We're going to take all of the money and there is nothing you can do to stop us!" Mojo laughed as he held the bazooka in his hands and was pointing it at her.

Buttercup sighed at another one of Mojo's meaningless weapons.

"A bazooka........really Mojo is that all you can come up with?" Buttercup asked.

Mojo glared at her, "Oh shut up! I've got other weapons at home that I can use to destroy you!"

That's when the random sinister looking snuck up behind Mojo and took it from his paws and held him at bazooka point.

"Well since this is the only weapon you've got, I'll just use it to my own advantage!" the evil man smirked.

Mojo stared at the man in disbelief. "WHAT?! You're going to kill me?! That wasnt part of the deal!"

The evil burglar man laughed coldly, "Actually Mojo, I only used the deal to use you, Fuzzy, and Sedusa into robbing for me so that once the Powerpuff Girls arrived I could escape with the money and have it all to myself!"

"You......You traitorous......." Mojo was trying to say but couldnt find the words to say it.

"Shut up! And as for you, Powerbrat girl! If you try anything, the monkey gets it!" The burglar sneered as he grabbed Mojo by the back of his collar.

Buttercup glared at burglar, as much as she disliked Mojo, there was only one thing she disliked more then him: A traitorous, double crossing, moron who thinks he's better then any other villain and also using another villain as a hostage.

"That's what you think!" Buttercup shouted then used her heat ray vision to burn the man's hand but the guy's finger accidently hits the trigger button before the heat ray hits the hand.

"DAMMIT!" The burglar grabbed his hand in pain as he releases both Mojo and the rocket launcher.

The rocket first pushes Buttercup through the window then it explodes, causing Buttercup to fall along with the shattered glass.

"BUTTERCUP!" Mojo cried out surprisingly as he looked out the window in horror.

As Buttercup continues to fall she started to see flashbacks of her life as a superhero along with her sisters.

The times of how she first beated up Mojo, Fuzzy, Him and all the other villains........

The time of her first crush on Ace..........

The time of her first kiss with Butch.......

Ah being a superhero was the best thing that ever happened to her.........but the most best thing that's ever happened to her was that she had sisters and professor who loves her like a daughter. Buttercup's eyes began to haze over as she was slipping in unconciousness.

But her deepest regret was........not telling her sisters.....and the Professor how much she loved them one last time......and as for Mojo, knowing that he is sort of her bilogical father and all.....she never had the chance of telling him that despite the fact that he hated her and despite the fact that she disliked him.......

She never had the chance to tell him that she loved him and care for him, like any caring daughter would for her own father. Then with a smile, she finally blacked out..........

At first all she saw and felt was darkness.......then she heard a mature female voice humming a beautiful tune, when she opened her eyes she found herself covered in some bandages while lying in bed, then she saw a beautiful woman knitting a forest green sweater with an emerald green bird on it, then the woman looked at her, puts down her knitting kit and went to Buttercup's side with a worried look on her face. Buttercup knew who she was.......the mother she secretly always wanted in her life. Every night she dreamed of her and always ask of her to come home so that not only she could have a mother.....but so would Blossom and Bubbles....... Buttercup looked at the mysterious woman with a smile and a look of child like innocence, loving that song she hummed for her to get better soon.

"Please........sing that song for me again......" Buttercup asked politely.

The woman sighed in relief and smiled at Buttercup, then Buttercup's vision blurred then she blacked out again.

A few moments later she heard a hum from the same song her dream mother hummed only its male, could it be the Professor? The Mayor? No........that hum was much too deep for them to hum. She managed to open her eyes and she found herself in her and her sisters's room covered in bandages from head to toe, plus there was Mojo sitting in a chair beside the bed humming and knitting!

Normally Buttercup would freak out and wonder why Mojo is in the house.....let alone his mortal enemies's bedroom looking after her, knitting, humming to her, and stuff, but for once.....Buttercup felt glad......that Mojo Jojo her sort of bilogical father was here watching over her and probably worried about her too.......

She tried to move but the pain was too much that she groaned softly in agony, which caught Mojo's attention. He quickly places down his knitting equipment and rushes to her side with a worried look on his face which surprises Buttercup......on the inside.

"Are you alright?" Mojo asked with a worried tone.

Buttercup nodded her head and beckoned him to come closer. Curious on what she has to say Mojo lended his ear so that he could hear her better.

"You were off-key....." Buttercup said with a smirk behind her bandages.

Mojo then gave her an angry look, took one of the pillows and smacked her with it while marching out of the room in a huff. Both Blossom and Bubbles came in.

"Hey Buttercup! I see your ok!" Blossom said with a smile.

Buttercup said nothing but groaned in pain as the pillow was on top of her stomach.

"Oh guess what? Mojo's going to stay for awhile to make sure that you will be back on you're feet! You dont mind do you?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup kept on staring at the ceiling and groaning in pain but she managed to say: "No........."

"That's good! We'll be right up with supper soon! The Professor is making beef stroganoff! Your favorite!" Blossom said with a giggle as she and Bubbles left the room.

Buttercup then smiled underneath her bandages, thinking that her day has been good and better. First Mojo is becoming less and less of a villain then he once was, she finally met the mother in her dreams then managed to stay alive to see her sisters and two fathers again. Life couldnt get any better then this.......

The End


End file.
